


In the middle of the night

by Koco



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Ignis is mother hen, Nightmares, Noct trying to be a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koco/pseuds/Koco
Summary: After finding out about Prompto's nightmares Noctis searches for a way to comfort his friend.





	In the middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK!  
> With a little fanfic for you. This time not Promptis (maybe if you squint) but more focused on the friendship between them. I know this is a topic which probably had been written thousand times before, but that hadn't stopped me. I hope you like it and enjoy it <3

Noctis usually slept through the night, but there were always exceptions to the rule. For example, this time he woke up because of Gladio’s insistence to drink a beer after dinner and the now following urge to visit the bathroom.

Problem was, there wasn’t a bathroom nearby, only bushes and trees, which made it even harder for Noctis to get up.

When he finally did, he was so grumpy that he stumbled out of the tent without even trying to be quiet.

The fresh air was cold, tickling on his skin, so he hurried to make his business and to return quickly, already imagining how wonderful it would be to go back to his deep slumber.

 

When he returned, he was surprised to find Ignis awake, leaning over a snoring Gladio to Prompto.

His advisor looked up as Noctis entered the tent and answered his silent question with a nod in Prompto’s direction.

Noctis followed it with his eyes, raising his eyebrows.

His friend laid on his side, legs pulled up to his chest and head bowed down. His whole position was cramped, and he was shaking, his breaths were sharp and sometimes Noctis thought he could hear a whimper.

He climbed to Prompto’s side, watching his friend with worry.

“Nightmares,” Ignis said, laying his hand on Prompto’s shoulder. The soothing gesture seemed to help because soon the shaking stopped and Prompto looked relaxed again.

“He never told me,” Noctis mumbled, shocked and surprised at the same time. He remembered the talk they had on the rooftop a few days ago. He knew of Prompto’s fears, but he hadn’t realized they were this deep-seated. Now he felt as if he was the worst friend ever.

“He has had them since the attack on Insomnia,” Ignis explained. “But as you can see, a little gesture can help them.”

Noctis nodded, watching his best friend’s calm expression in the faint light from the moonlight outside. It suited him way better, Noctis decided.

 

The next night they stopped at Hammerhead, which meant they spent the night in the caravan. Noctis had watched Prompto the whole day, his thoughts drifting over and over back to the last night, to the shaking and to the fear Prompto had radiated. Now it was the complete opposite. His best friend was as ray of sunshine, bouncing back and forth and grinning all the time while taking pictures of the landscape. He got a little nervous as they reached Hammerhead, but besides that he seemed fine.

Noctis knew Prompto often build up a façade to hide his true feelings but knowing how bad it was made him feel sick every time he saw Prompto’s happy smile.

It was the same now where they sat on their beds, Prompto going through his photos while Noctis punched his pillow to make it more comfortable. While he did that, he thought yet again what he could do, how he could broach the topic without making it awkward.

He didn’t realize how deep he was in his thoughts until Prompto said, “Dude… what has the pillow done to you?”

Noctis flinched, staring down at the pillow. It had lost some feathers which fell slowly to the ground in front of Noctis’ feet.

“Nothing,” Noctis mumbled. “But… uh…”

Immediately he had Prompto’s full attention.

“Do you… want to talk about it?” he asked, sounding concerned.

It was ridiculous. It was Noctis who was worried about Prompto and now he asked Noctis if he was alright? Something was going terribly wrong here.

“It’s just…” Noctis murmured, searching for words. Suddenly a ridiculous thought crossed his mind as he remembered the words Ignis said last night.

His eyes widened, he shook his head, but the more he tried to get rid of the thought the louder it screamed in his mind.

Prompto tilted his head to the side, eyeing Noctis with worry.

“You alright?” he asked.

Noctis shook his head. There was no turning back now.

“Uhm… I don’t sleep well,” he said.

“Oh…” Prompto mumbled, sounding even more worried now. “Can I… help you there with something? Maybe singing you a lullaby or-“

His words broke off as Noctis threw the pillow in his face, causing Prompto to fall backwards against the wall of the caravan. With a chuckle he pulled the pillow off his face.

“Just kidding,” he said. “Only if you really want to have a lullaby, then-“

“No!” Noctis interrupted him with a grunt. “I… just wondered if…”

He avoided eye contact and rubbed the back of his neck. He was sure this was going to be awkward.

Taking the pillow back from Prompto he placed it on the bed and shifted further onto it, making space for another person.

“Do you… would you mind keeping me company?”

Noctis patted the pillow, daring to look up. It wasn’t the first time they had done this. During high school they had often used Noctis’ bed together during a sleep over. Though now they weren’t in high school anymore.

Prompto stared at him with wide eyes, before he grinned and with one smooth motion joined Noctis on the bed.

“Sure, if that is all,” he chuckled.

A relieved smile crossed Noctis’ lips.

 

During the night Noctis stayed awake long enough to make sure Prompto was comfortable. To assure himself he took the hand of his sleeping friend, smiling at his relaxed features. If Prompto had another nightmare Noctis would be the first to know.

But without disturbance they slept through the night and in the morning woke up to the smell of Ignis’ delicious cooking, sunlight and Gladio’s rumbling laughter from outside.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Drop me a kudo or a comment if you like.


End file.
